Obesity is becoming a growing concern, particularly in the United States, as the number of obese people continues to increase and more is learned about the negative health effects of obesity. Morbid obesity, in which a person is 100 pounds or more over ideal body weight, in particular poses significant risks for severe health problems. Accordingly, a great deal of attention is being focused on treating obese patients. One method of treating morbid obesity has been to place a restriction device, such as an elongated band, about the upper portion of the stomach. Gastric bands have typically comprised a fluid-filled elastomeric balloon with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the esophageal-gastric junction to form a small gastric pouch above the band and a reduced stoma opening in the stomach. When fluid is infused into the balloon, the band expands against the stomach creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the band. The effect of the band is to reduce the available stomach volume and thus the amount of food that can be consumed before becoming “full.”
With each of the above-described food restriction devices, safe, effective treatment requires that the device be regularly monitored and adjusted to vary the degree of restriction applied to the stomach. With banding devices, the gastric pouch above the band will substantially increase in size following the initial implantation. Accordingly, the stoma opening in the stomach must initially be made large enough to enable the patient to receive adequate nutrition while the stomach adapts to the banding device. As the gastric pouch increases in size, the band may be adjusted to vary the stoma size. In addition, it is desirable to vary the stoma size in order to accommodate changes in the patient's body or treatment regime, or in a more urgent case, to relieve an obstruction or severe esophageal dilatation. Traditionally, adjusting a hydraulic gastric band requires a scheduled clinician visit during which a Huber needle and syringe are used to penetrate the patient's skin and add or remove fluid from the balloon via an injection port. More recently, implantable pumps have been developed which enable non-invasive adjustments of the band. An external programmer communicates with the implanted pump using telemetry to control the pump. During a scheduled visit, a physician places a hand-held portion of the programmer near the gastric implant and transmits power and command signals to the implant. The implant in turn adjusts the fluid levels in the band and transmits a response command to the programmer. While such pumps can be effective, they require power to operate, requiring patients to visit physicians for the pumps to properly operate and be maintained.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and devices for regulating a hydraulic restriction system, and in particular for regulating the rate of fluid flow between a restriction device and a fluid source, preferably without the use of power to operate.